Thing's I'll never say
by mouse bubbles and Dark Goddess
Summary: This is to 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne, the song, not the story. All reveiws and flames are welcome


Disclaimer:  
Rika: Nice to see that you included me in the muse this time!  
  
Mouse: I own EVERYTHING!!  
  
Rika: In your dreams!  
  
Mouse: How did ya know that I always dream that I own digimon and Avril Lavigne's songs?  
  
Rika: You are ssssoooooooo annoying!!   
  
Mouse: Nuh-uh!  
  
Rika: Then what are you?  
  
Mouse: A digimon fan, a DBZ fan, a RayEarth fan, a Cardcaptors fan and a Avril Lavigne fan!!!!  
  
Translation: I don't own digimon or 'Things I'll never say'   
  
Things I'll never say  
  
Grrrr. I hate how I can never tell peole how I feel. And I'm in love. This boy, Takato, is the sweetest boy I've ever met. He's good at drawing, he's a bit shy and he's very sweet. Before I was friends with Takato, Henry, Jeri and their digimon, I was cold, mean, uncaring. I didn't care about anyone. Takato keep trying to be my friend, no matter how mean I was. I even attacked his digimon, Guilmon. Now I might never see him again. My mom took me a record company's audition and I won, I'm famous. Now I don't have time for Takato, I'm always to busy. Kazu somehow finds a way to get in so he and Kenta can tease me with that stupid ryhme. At least that's what they say it is, but puh-lease!! Don't ryhmes actually ryhme? When ever I go to see the others, Ialways try to make myself perfect for him. No, not that bratty pest Kazu or his wimpy friend, Kenta!!! Or that dramatic guy, Ryo who seems to full of himself for my liking. I'm talking about Takato!!! I try to be perfect for TAKATO!  
  
'I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah'  
  
I want to say to him "I love you" and I want him to say it back to me with feeling. I want to know that he loves me. I want him to be mine forever. I want to hold him in my arms and never let go. I want to be his girl, the one who he takes out at night for dinner, dances and fun.  
  
'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you....away  
Be with you everynight  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see want I want to see  
I wanna see you go down.....on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing  
my life away  
With these things I'll never say'  
  
These things on my mind are so fustrating. Thinking these thoughts are a waste of my time. He can't read my mind so they're no use to him. How am I going to be his girl if I can't tell him how I feel? Why can't I tell how much I care?  
  
'It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it yeah  
  
'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you....away  
Be with you everynight  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see want I want to see  
I wanna see you go down.....on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing  
my life away  
With these things I'll never say'  
  
  
When ever I'm with Takato alone, my tongue always seems to big for my mouth and I can't remember hat I was going to say, even if I spent hours memorising it. I stumble over my words and I stutter, It always seems like I've got nothing to say.  
  
'What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say   
  
La da da, da la la, la da da.........  
  
'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you....away  
Be with you everynight  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see want I want to see  
I wanna see you go down.....on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing  
my life away  
With these things I'll never say'  
  
I feel like I'll never say how I feel. These feelings are probably things I'll never say.  
  
'These things I'll never say'  
  
Oh! Takato and Jeri are talking. Is Takato dating Jeri. A tear rolls down my cheek. "Just tell Rika how you feel" Jeri says. Huh? Could Takato love me? ME? the ice queen? "I get too nervous though" mumbles Takato. "Just wait for the right moment to tell Rika that you love her. I gotta go now or I'll be late for my date with Henry" then Jeri leaves. Jeri is dating Henry? I got worried for nothing? All well, now I know that Takato loves me! ME! Rika, the digimon and Ice queen! This is the best day of my life!  
  
  
Jeri: I like it!  
  
Henry: I'm dating Jeri  
  
Takato: I don't remember having that talk with Jeri  
  
Rika I don't remember hearing it  
  
Mouse: IT'S A FAN FIC!! I'm making a video of it so Rika will have to say that and on the video it will show Henry and Jeri kissing  
  
Kazu: I can arrange that *Presses Henry's and Jeri's faces together*  
  
Mouse: Ah....lets end the story before Kazu tries that with Takato and Rika  
  
Kazu: Good idea! *Runs over to Takato and grabs him*  
  
Takato: HEY!  
  
Mouse: END OF STORY!!!!!!!! 


End file.
